A Day With Uncle Felix
by Galdr
Summary: Matthew comes over to visit Felix, but ends up playing his Nintendo DS instead! Loads of fourth wall breaking as well as some OOCness inside! Please read and review. [Complete!] [Updated: 12-15-2013]


Sorry I've been gone… Really. Too much work and playing Pokémon Black and Dark Dawn. Dx

Anyway, hope you enjoy this new one-shot I just pulled out of my imagination!

**Warning:** This story contains a little (very tiny) spoilers to Golden Sun: Dark Dawn.

* * *

The morning was peaceful in the town of Kalay, as nothing had stirred. Not even a mouse… Felix was comfortably relaxing in his little day house he had rented, between a few trees he planted to his liking. Everything was perfect. Everything was peacefully silent, as he liked it.

No Ivan.

No Jenna.

No Garet.

And no Isaac—

"HI UNCLE!"

Felix snapped out of his trance, looking out around from his porch, wondering where that squeak of an Isaac-sound alike voice chirped from. "No… Not today…" Felix muttered to himself, grunting as he sat up in his chair. His attention turned when he saw the Isaac lookalike beaming down below the porch stairs, waving, and had a sack across his back. Felix grumbled to himself some more, bellowing in some unknown gibberish.

"Matthew! What the hell are you doing here?!" the brown-haired man raged, his brown eyes shimmering in fire. The youth just smiled heartily, coming closer to the porch stairs.

"Well, since I can't solve the problems of the Psynergy Vortexes my father and Garet are looking into, I decided to spend the rest of my leftover time with you, Uncle! Isn't that the greatest thing ever?" The Isaac-alike grinned happily.

"No, it is certainly NOT. I command you to return to the Goma Plateau _now_!"

"Come on, Uncle. Don't be like that. We can have our friendly sparing and fishing trips and I just got a new Nintendo DS with a new game!"

"We haven't been to any fishing trips at all—What the heck is a Nintendo DS?"

"I dunno, but I got one." Matthew replied, immediately pulling out the small, black rectangular device from his back pocket, turning it on, and playing some riff raff game with it. Felix glared and struck the gaming device out of Matthew's hands using the strong Psynergy attack of Nettle.

"Hey! I was playing that!" the blond said, pouting his face and getting upset. The brunette shot him a menacing glare. "None of that contraption in my rented house in Kalay, Matthew! That stuff is bad for your eyes and your sense of studying!"

"Well… How would you know that? You clearly didn't know what a Nintendo DS was until I pulled it out."

"I know it enough because it looks like a wretched GameBoy Advance…only bigger."

"…What?"

"Never mind. Just… go put your things inside and let me relax!"

"Well…OK Uncle, whatever you say." Matthew sighed, grabbing his bag again, and was headed inside. He turned around abruptly and squalled a little. "But my NDS! You broke it! That cost me a bundle! And so did the game I was playing!"

"I'll replace the darn thing… how much was it?" Felix said quickly, trying to shut up the youth as hurriedly as possible so he can return to relaxing. The blonde pulled out his wallet and looked at his Toys R Us receipt. "Well, since I went to Toys R Us, it was $300 for my DS and $34.75 for my game."

"WHAT!?" Felix raged. Then he thought a moment. Where is this Toys R Us Matthew just announced? No such thing existed in Weyard! "…Matthew… Care to explain where this so-called 'Toys R Us' is located at?"

"Umm somewhere in the United States of America, in the west. My mom and dad used to buy my toys there all the time when I was a kid—"

"Oh forget that! Just… go inside so I can't look at you anymore, it's infuriating!"

"Oh, well…OK." Matthew sighed heavily, but relieved to be in the presence of Felix. He always admired his uncle in many ways, and spending time with the old scourge was pleasing. He never understood why his uncle was always so angry and upset whenever he would come over to visit, it's like he was seeing his father in him, and the memories kept flooding back. Anyhow, Matthew went in back, dumping off his bag in his borrowed room. With that he went back outside to disturb his resting uncle, again.

"So Uncle, what are we doing today?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Nothing? That's absolutely _boring_!"

"I know. It's also relaxing."

Matthew fumbled with his lips, still half-pouting, approaching Felix from in front. "Well, can we at least have a spar today?" Felix opened his eyes, beaming at Matthew. "Ugh, fine… we'll go for a trip to the old woods that used to be near Vale. How does that sound?"

"Oh! The woods where you and my dad went to chop wood for the people of Vale, right?"

"Yes… the same exact ones…" Felix stood up, going inside his house, returning moments later outside with his green-theme colored warrior clothes on. They still fit him, even after 30 years ago, in which Felix hadn't aged from the Golden Sun event either. The brunette turned to his nephew, who still irked him because of his similar resemblance to his father, Isaac.

"Egh… come on, kid." He said, quietly. Matthew smiled warmly, closing and locking the front door, then followed his uncle, catching up to him and walking by his side.

"I've never been to the…um Valean woods before, Uncle." Matthew started, after what seemed like an hour of silence between them. "What are they like?"

"…Nothing's special about them… Except that the woods prevent any other Adept to enter other than a Venus." The youth pondered a moment before speaking again.

"Hmm… that's interesting… Well good thing we're Venus Adepts, or we couldn't enter them!"

"…Yes… Unfortunately… Why couldn't you have inherited your mother's Mars Psynergy instead…" Felix grumbled to himself lightly, in which the younger Venus Adept caught wind of it quickly. "What was that, Uncle Felix?" He asked, smiling at him. Felix shuddered and turned his head away from his nephew.

"Nothing… It was nothing."

A few minutes later, they finally reached the edge of the Valean woods, which it had stretched tall, far and wide across the field. The woods themselves had monsters lurking inside, but the two were experienced swordsman, thankfully. The brunette turned to his nephew, having a calmer attitude than before. "Okay, Matt. You have to be careful in these woods. They're not just for game, but for Venus power training. If you need my help, then call for me."

"Mmm, alright Uncle. Good thing I have my iPhone with me."

"…iPhone? What… in the blazes is that?"

"It's a phone, but with touch screens on it like a Nintendo DS. I can call you with it. But you know, with my gloves on, it's kind of hard to touch—"

Felix snatched _that_ contraption out of Matthew's hands and pocketed it. "Hey! That was mine!" Matthew exclaimed, not understanding why his uncle snatched it. The older man sighed, and looked serious at his younger peer. "Matt… What did I say about having these contraptions at my house?"

"Yeah. I remember that. But this isn't your house. We're at the woods, so it's not at your house anymore!"

"It's in the walking path of my house. Close enough."

"Ergh… no fair."

"Look, you need your concentration. And these… devices you're finding and keeping don't even belong in our world of Weyard. They're way too advanced for you to understand and contempt with."

Matthew stared at his uncle, his blue eyes searching. "Well, yeah. My mom and dad bought it for me when I turned 14!"

"Jenna would never consider getting something like this for you! Isaac… eh maybe he would… because you're an only child to spoil rotten… Gah! Never mind. You want to spend time with me, don't you?"

Matthew nodded his head in response. "Yes Uncle, I do."

"Then don't use these devices and don't bring them when you come visit me. I'll hold onto this phone thing whatever it is." The blonde sighed heavily, feeling robbed of his personal items. "Okay, Uncle…"

"Good. Let's go in now."

Felix led the way into the creepy woods, making sure Matthew was behind him. They walked around for awhile, and moments later, they came upon a clear, brown colored tablet, written in glyphs, and with a large, heavy tree planted in the way. Felix approached the tablet, studied it, and tried translating it.

"Hmm… It's really complex from the glyphs I've seen." He said quietly, examining the symbol carvings on the tablet with his hand, observing it. Matthew stepped up beside him, and looked quizzically at the tablet. "Hey! I've seen these all around in my adventures! In fact, I have a book that specifically translates this!"

"Great. Do you have the book with you?"

"Uhhh no. I was too busy packing my Nintendo DS, iPhone and iPod Nano and my clothes for coming here with you, Uncle."

Felix face palmed at the response. He just had a feeling this would happen. "…Ugh… Matthew…"

"But I think I can translate it as it is. Let me see that." The younger Venus Adept moved his uncle out of the way, and read over the glyphs, carefully studying each symbol with his eyes and hands. Felix waited a little, looking down at his nephew for the news. "Well, any luck?"

"It says: 'THE TREE WILL WALK WHEN THE HAND THAT MOVES IT IS SUMMONED.' …I don't really get that though but it sounds like a puzzle to solve!"

"That's interesting… 'The tree will walk when the hand that moves it is summoned.' …the hand that moves it… I've got it! The Psynergy technique: Move! Use it on the tree to move it, Matthew."

"Move? Oh, alright, this will be pretty cool test inside the woods then!" the blonde smirked, standing up. His body went aglow with a brightening yellow aura, and a giant white-colored Psynergy hand appeared, moving the tree with incredible force as Matthew used his body to direct it. The tree had been blocking an entrance!

"Good work." Felix said, quite impressed in his tone as Matthew ceasing his Psynergy use, smiling himself.

"These puzzles were everywhere my friends and I went to in Weyard to stop the Grave Eclipse, or to find a new Djinn summon tablet."

"Really now?" the taller man replied, "they were everywhere too, when your father and I went adventuring to light the Lighthouses. They housed the power of Djinn summons as well."

"So… you wouldn't happen to know a Djinn named Flint, right?" Matthew asked, walking side by side with his uncle into the entrance.

"Ugh, that annoying thing? Echo was just as annoying. I can still hear his annoying, squeaky voice…" Felix mumbled, sounding annoyed from the Venus sprite he had encountered in his early days. "You couldn't say no to that thing, or the game couldn't progress."

"Huh? What game couldn't progress?"

"The **Golden Sun: The Lost Age** game couldn't progress. The game that stars me as the main protagonist, haven't you played it before?"

Matthew blinked, baffled beyond belief. Since when was there a game about his uncle, and for what reason did it serve? "Um, Uncle? What are you talking about?"

"The GBA game from 2003. Don't tell me you didn't know, Matt!"

"Well, I don't! I wasn't born in 2003! I was created in 2009!"

"…what?"

"We just broke some fourth dimension wall!"

Felix paused a moment. He didn't think it would, now that it was mentioned. He shrugged and simply replied with "…eh who cares—"

"WHOA! A huge monster looking thing!"

Felix looked over and sure enough there was this huge, stalking looking monster. He gazed upon it and it reminded him of only one thing: Dullahan from the Amenos Sanctum. The monster was actually a statue, which came to life. It approached them, glaring its red beaming eyes, standing over a hundred feet tall. Matthew frowned, drawing his sword, the Sol Blade, which had been passed down from his father from their last adventure.

"Are we going to fight this, Uncle? I'm ready!"

"Idiot, no! That's… Dullahan!"

"WHY HELLO FELIX. LONG TIME NO SEE, BUDDY!" The voice boomed, very sinisterly and maliciously. The brunette knew this voice and it was who he expected it was: Dullahan.

"What are you doing here!" Felix raged, almost terrified for his life. Dullahan grinned (somehow, it doesn't have a face…) eyeing the Venus Adept of his past. "I LIVE HERE NOW, NO THANKS TO YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS FOR DEFEATING ME AND TAKING IRIS! MY ANEMOS SANCTUM HOME HAS RELOCATED AND I WAS FORCED TO MOVE. DUH!"

That was not good news to Felix's ears. He had to get him and Matthew out of there. "Hey Matthew, guess what? You can play your Nintendo DS when we get home. No more training for the day!"

"H-huh? Really and seriously, Uncle?"

"Yes! Now let's get out of here, _now_."

"Okay but first I want to fight this guy! He's gotta be the final test in here, right?"

"I AM THE FINAL TEST! PREPARE FOR THE WORSE, KID-THAT-LOOKS-LIKE-ISAAC!"

"I'm ready!"

"No Matthew! He's too dangerous! He'll slaughter you into pieces!"

With that, Dullahan went and pulled out something from behind! Felix flinched and winced and cowered. This is… the END?

"No! He's just a child, Dullahan! Spare him and his naiveté!" Felix cried, but Dullahan was slowly pulling out something from behind still. Was it a large sword? Another Djinn blast? Another Djinn summoning to brutally murder his nephew? What could it be!

"I'm begging you! Have mercy! Don't do this to him! He isn't ready!" Felix bellowed again. Matthew merely smiled, sheathing his sword, his eyes focused on the giant's movements and recognized it from his many battles with his best friend, Tyrell.

"THIS IS…IT!" the giant pulled out his relatively large Nintendo DSiXL and popped in his Pokémon SoulSilver game in. "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

"Aaaaaaaaah—wait what?" Felix blinked baffled. Matthew smiled, pulling out his second Nintendo DSLite and having Pokémon HeartGold in it. "I accept your challenge!" As the two played on, Felix just stared at them… wondering what the heck just happened, and why did it happen. He was also baffled at how Matthew recovered a new NDS and another game that he destroyed earlier!

"…This… is just not my day…" the brunette muffled under his breath, sulking to a tree as the two Pokémon nerds battled with their Pokémon games. After an hour of what seemed to be endless battle after battle, the two separated from wireless connection.

"I WON!" Matthew jeered, Dullahan putting his DSiXL away.

"CONGRADULATIONS MATTHEW. YOU ARE A TRUE HERO AND A REAL FRIEND. YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME FAIR AND SQUARE. I MUST ADMIT, I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE BATTLES WITH YOU AGAIN SOMETIME LATER."

"Sure thing, Val! Uncle can take me here again the next time I come over—"

"There will _not_ be a next time! You are spending the rest of the day with me!" Felix grumbled, dragging Matthew out by his golden scarf he had around his neck. The blond smiled, a little worried about his uncle. He turned to his new best friend, and waved. "Bye 'Han! See you!" Dullahan waved, and went back to his idle corner, becoming a statue as he was before.

"Thanks for the fun time, Uncle! I really enjoyed it today!"

"That was _not_ fun for me. Seriously Matthew, don't you ever think about the consequences of your actions?"

The blonde looked at his uncle, smiling again and patting his shoulder. "Uncle, you worry too much. Be more carefree like my dad! He lets me do things on my own now because he feels I've grown up, like him when he was seventeen."

"You're just a sixteen year old kid with a giant, golden sword, a lot of smarts, but don't use it very well." Felix shot out, the younger peer frowning a little. "Really kid… what _do_ you value in life?"

"…I value you, Uncle. You're the best uncle I've ever had. And even though I'm kind of… rash and erratic, and don't look smart from my actions, I still like to be around you. You're everything I treasure, you know." Matthew's face carved itself a warm, welcoming smile upon it, as his color scheme was dulling from the sun setting to the east. Felix couldn't help but return the smile back, a sigh of relief coming from his mouth. He wrapped a friendly arm around his nephew's shoulders, grinning as they were headed back to Kalay, to his day house.

"You know what kid? You're… all right for a nephew."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Yeah, it's a little story with randomness, but I felt like I needed to submit something for the new years and all. This just popped into my head. Anyway, hope you all liked it! Give it a review if you do or something. XD

Updated: 12/15/2013


End file.
